


I'll Hold Your Hand Through It

by Jak_Dax



Series: Dragon Ball Oneshots [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Androids, Clones, Dismemberment, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Robotics, Short & Sweet, Synthetic Flesh, There and Back Again, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: A one shot that goes back and forth from past to present to reveal different details of the scenario.Reader befriended Android 16 during the Cell games and was crushed at his death. Later, during the events of Dragon Ball FighterZ, he returns. He doesn't retain all his memories, but he remembers her. Now, it's time for the Reader to recall their bittersweet reunion.(This is not connected to my "Teardrops" series, because we need Android 16 alive in this universe.)





	I'll Hold Your Hand Through It

A bright light was hitting your eyes and a loud beeping noise went off by your ear. Your consciousness was slowly surfacing as your body began to stretch, awakening. Your arms felt numb, probably from the sleep, while you felt a slight pain run across your back. Tiredly, your eyes slid open and began to adjust to the room.

You were in a hospital. Your heart rate rose and the beeping sound became more rapid. Your eyes flitted across the room, before a giant hand placed itself on top of one of your hands.

"Calm down. Take a couple deep breaths." A familiar monotonous voice ordered. You turned your head and found yourself staring at Android 16. You thought you would be surprised to see him, but suddenly your mind began to remember a little of what happened to put you here.

~

You were running with Chi-Chi. You had both been by the river, fishing. You don't exactly remember why, but you were sure you were helping her catch dinner for the night since Goku hadn't arrived back from training, yet. Something had caused you to run though and now you were both treading grass.

The Son house appeared and you spotted a familiar figure by it. The tall, hulking form of Android 16. You skidded to a halt, not sure how to respond to the spectacle.

"Android 16!" You called, though the robot was looking past you.

~

You took a couple deep breathes, your eyes remaining on Android 16. He was staring at you intensely now, as his large hand curled around your smaller one.

"Your heart rate has slowed." He stated the obvious, as your heart monitor had calmed down. You nodded slightly.

"You're really here?" You asked, not really thinking about your words, but thinking more about him.

"You asked that earlier, too."

~

"What are you doing here?!" You exclaimed, stepping in front of Chi-Chi defensively. You couldn't fight like most of the others, but you sure wouldn't let someone else get hurt if you could stop it. Android 16 still didn't look to you, as he clicked off one of his arms and revealed one of his cannons.

"I can't explain now. Get down." He ordered, aiming at something past the both of you. Without question, you pushed yourself and Chi-Chi down into some nearby bushes. A rush of energy blasted past the both of you, hitting an unseen target.

"Isn't that the robot that tried to kill Goku?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed over the attack.

~

"Why are you here then?" You asked, again.

"... It's complicated." Android 16 visibly frowned. "The things that attacked you... Us, were clones. Clones of the fighters that you and I know. They were not perfect replicas, but they still had dangerous levels of energy."

"And what does that have to do with you?"

"The one who created those clones... They also brought me back. They wished for me to aid them in a different matter, but they steered off course. I would help them no longer." He explained, his eyes seeming to flicker for a moment. "I originally did not have the memories of the original Android 16, but then... Bulma aided me and restored the memories. I remembered you and went looking."

~

The attack died down, but you and Chi-Chi remained pressed down to the ground. Some heavy footsteps made their way over, before Android 16 was standing over the both of you now.

"The enemy is destroyed. You now can get up." He announced. Chi-Chi quickly hopped to her feet and backed away from the tall robot.

"Look, I haven't forgotten who you are! Explain what's going on or I will get someone to come and stop you!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, becoming defensive.

"I mean no harm." Android 16 answered, his gaze sliding to you. Your heart picked up at a couple of memories.

~

"You remembered us?" You cringed at the hope you let through your voice. You didn't want to seem too clingy or to be begging. He was a robot, even back before he was killed, he had a hard time understanding your feelings.

"I remembered, but... I apologize. I still do not completely grasp emotions in general. But when I remembered you, I did feel a distinct feeling..." He admitted, his head turning to look at the monitors.

"What was the feeling?" Curiosity overwhelmed you, along with a burning feeling.

"I believe it was hope."

~

"Why did you come here? Why did you save us?" You questioned, brushing the dirt off your pants.

"Krillin informed me that you would be here. I arrived, seeing the enemy." Android 16 seemed to scan the both of you. "Are you clear of injuries?"

"We're fine. Thank you very much." Chi-Chi folded her arms, frowning. The android nodded and turned, beginning to scan the area for anymore attacks. You didn't let him get very far before you rushed over, taking ahold of his hand.

"Is it really you?" You asked. This might be Android 16, but this might not be your Android 16.

~

"16..." You brought your other hand up to touch his face, but froze. Where your hand was supposed to be, instead was a mechanical robot arm. You looked from it to Android 16 in a mix of confusion and horror. He was watching your reaction and a look of pain crossed his features.

"I'm sorry." He spoke a little softer. Now you noticed both your arms were mechanical and you used your free arm to feel under the sheets and hospital gown. You eased up slightly, finding that most of you was still flesh, but now with additional mechanical parts. You brought your hand back up and looked to 16 with questions in your eyes. He seemed to look better now that you relaxed slightly. "It's my fault. I should've paid better attention."

~

Android 16 stared at you, before you both heard a snapping sound from the nearby trees. His head whipped over to look.

"Get away!" Android 16 tried to push you away from the attack, but it was too late. The ki attack blasted across your form. Heated energy tore apart your skin and flung you like a rag doll. You crashed into multiple trees behind you, before finally you blacked out. Everything that proceeded was a mystery to you.

~

"The attack completely destroyed you... I rushed you to Bulma. She did everything she could, before suggesting that we replace heavily damaged parts with additions like 18. Chi-Chi was against it, because she wasn't sure how you would feel being half human, half robot." 16 went on to say, as you recalled the rest of the event. "Bulma believed it was the only thing that could save you."

"And what did you think?" You turned your mechanical hand underneath his to press your palm against his. The android hesitated for a moment, before he sighed deeply.

"I thought we could save you and ask your thoughts on it later." He admitted, interlocking his larger fingers with your smaller ones.

"..." You smiled a little. Your hands felt numb, but you could still feel the texture of his hands. Normally you could feel a warmth as well, but your arms seemed to be having trouble with picking up any heat at the moment.

"What do you think?" 16 tightened his grip on your hand. "Are you alright with this? With having robotic parts?"

"I'm a little scared... But if it meant saving me, I'm grateful. I think I could grow use to it. But I might need help." You admitted, feeling sheepish. You didn't want to be hand-holding when it came to taking care of yourself, but you might not have a choice.

"I will aid you, if you will allow me." 16 stated, a look of determination crossing his features once more.

"I would love that. Thank you, 16." Your whole form relaxed, appreciating that he was eager to help you. A soft smile turned on to 16's lips, as he loosened his grip on your hand. He took your other hand and lightly stretched out both your mechanical arms.

"Perhaps we can start here then. Your arms are designed just like 18's, which means they too can have synthetic skin across them." 16 rubbed his thumbs over your mechanical knuckles. "Concentrate and focus on creating the artificial skin to cover your mechanical form."

"What should I think of?"

"..." 16 paused in thought, before closing his own eyes. "Think of what your hands looked like before, what they felt like, the smell, the taste, imagine what they would look like in my hands."

"Okay, I'll try..." You closed your eyes and tried to focus on what he said. What they looked like, felt like, smelled like, tasted like. You focused on the feeling of his hands holding yours. Your thoughts trailed to a memory, one placed ten years before when he was here. How after he decided his alignment, and after you shared how you felt, you remembered taking his hands.

He seemed so nervous, so unsure. He told you he wasn't sure he could emotionally and physically return the feelings.

"___, open your eyes." 16 spoke, his voice vibrating through your bones. You did so and flinched a little, seeing your hands. As he had said, a synthetic coat of skin had covered your mechanical arms. You knew they weren't real, but for a moment, it seemed so real.

"It really worked." You noted.

"Yes, and with some work, you will be able to feel texture, heat, and many other things you were able to before. I will do my best to assist you along the way." 16 stared at you for a moment, before he released one of your hands and slowly brought the other one up to his cheek. He placed your hand against his face and you allowed yourself to cup the curve of his jaw.

"I can't think of anyone else who could help me like this." You sighed, feeling tears begin to well up in your eyes. They were from everything, the fear of your new experiences, the events that led you there, and his return. It was just too much at once. 16 lifted up his free hand and cupped your face, too.

"You are upset."

"A lot is happening at once."

"Your reaction is normal then. I'm sorry so much has been pressed upon you."

"It's not your fault."

"I suppose not, but I have not helped." 16 frowned, again. "I was upset when I believed we could lose you. I did not think I was able to have any emotions, but fear did fry my circuits at the possibility of losing you. Before I was destroyed, you shared such intimate feelings with me... I apologize for the hurt of my destruction that might've befallen you."

"It killed me when Cell had destroyed you. But you did not leave in vain."

"Oh?"

"You saved us all. You saved me." You smiled a little, just for him. "And it made me realized just how much I really loved you."

"..."

"I know, you can't fully comprehend how I feel. But I won't stop feeling it. I won't give up on you." You added.

"You won't, I know. But..." Android 16 lowered his form down, closer to yours. "I'm starting to understand the emotion of love more. It comes with much pain, but... It gave me that hope. That I would find you and that perhaps... You would remember me and still retain those feelings."

"I never stopped." You brought your head up to his and met his lips. You pressed against his own and hummed at the warmth they had. He might be a full robot, but he was human enough for you. If his soul with anything to go by.

For a long moment, he just held your face but gradually he pressed back. His eyes closed and his grip tightened on your hand once more. Your hand slid up his jaw to comb through his thick, red Mohawk that fell across his head.

You weren't sure how much 16 could feel, but just like how he would help you in your new body additions, you would help him with his new feelings.


End file.
